sprinkesparklefandomcom-20200213-history
The 4 Tails:1-1
Season 1 Episode 1:Begining of a Tail Cast *Paris as.......Rachel *Aliyah as.......Marina *Zeyna as.......Natasha *Adisa as.......camera man,props (literly is the props) Songs Mermaid--Daughter Darling,Sade,Yuna,Sahara Smith One Thing,What Makes You Beautiful,Up all Night--1D I Get Around,Be True to Your School,--Beach Boys Friday-Rebbeca Black Our Song,You Belong With Me,Mean--Taylor Swift THEME SONG: ???? About Three girls discover a secret,known as an old fairytale, that could change their entire lives... Script Marina: *on the phone* Hey Rachel let's go to the beach--I heard tonight is the blue moon Rachel: *on phone* Are you still talking aboyt the blue moon again? There is nothing mysterious about it Marina. Marina: Whatever are you coming or not? Rachel: Duh!Your my friend,and I'm not going to let you kill yourself over this blue moon thing. Is Natasha coming too? Marina:So you do believe in the blue moon...? Yea and no one is really there soo it will be like all by our selfs.. Rachel: Awesome Sauce, see you lates then!And i DONT believe in the blue moon! (at the beach) Natasha: Hey Marina,Hey Rachel! Did you know theres a blue moon tonight?! Rachel/Marina: DUH!!! Of course! Natasha: I heard that the moon give you mysteroius things if you look carefuly,in the right time and place. Marina: Cool ok lets go swim. .*wierd music* Rachel: Oh my gosh guys look at that huge wave!!!! Everyone go under! All: *screams* (later) Natasha: That was close, but lets try to rest for now.. Marina: How? I can barely see shore!!?! Rachel: How about we just go to that island over there before a bunch of sharks eat us...!? Natasha:uhh sounds like a good option.. Right guys? (the girls swim on the island) Marina: Its getting really dark lets just find shelter for now... All 3 girls accidently slip down a hole and land in a cave) All 3: wooaahh. Cool *a bat flys towards them and they fall in the pool* Marina: Guys look! The blue moon! Natasha: Hey what are those sparkles--? Rachel: Maybe every blue moon a unicorn flys across the world to kids houses to give sparkles to the nice and moon rocks to the naughty..! Pfft-There is nothing suspicious about the blue moon!! Natasha: *frightened* EXCEPT FOR THESE! (they all see mermaid tails) Rachel: ARe these...ours? Marina: uh-huhh... Rachel: Is it because of the blue moon? Marina: uh-huhh... Rachel: Are we mermaids........? Marina: uh-huhh...! All faint TO BE CONTINUED..... Part 2 (morning): wake up in thier bed Marina:I just had the wierdest realistiestic dream ever... Rachel/Natasha: Yea me too...*agreeing* Marina: There was like this huge wave and we were stuck at sea until-- Rachel: Wait-- I said to go to the island nearby us...?! Marina: Yeah! How do you know? Rachel: Maybe it was just a guess or--something Marina: oh well, then we fell into this like wierd sea cave hole and-- Natasha: We fell into a pool cuase a bat scared us,the last thing we saw was the blue moon and we turned into- All: Mermaids. LUNCH Rachel: So what we all had the same exact dream, whatever,right? Marina: Actully I don't think so. Its not really possible for 3 people to have the same exact dream. What if its real? Natasha: Its not real, I'm pretty sure we would have remembered right? Marina: I guess but somethings up. Rachel: okay.... Fine something wierd IS going on. (waiter/adisa comes out with drinks) Waiter: Here you go ladies, enjoy! *drinks accidently spills* Natasha: Oh fish nuggets! (run to bathroom) Rachel: Are you ok Rachel? Natasha: Uh uh uh uhhhhh!! Marina: Nat?! What is it!? Rachel: Nat, we're comming in! *busts open stall* Marina: OH MY GOSH. YOUR A MERMAID. Rachel: *accidently splashes them* what do i!?!-- Rachel:Is this even possible?? Marina: I told you! Its the blue moon!! Rachel/Marina: OMG WERE MERMAIDS TOO! Natasha: This cant be happening! It cant be this isnt real! Rachel: Your telling ME! I'M A MERMAID! Marina: Its ok guys! Lets try to dry off (dry off and turn back into humans) Marina: We can't tell our parents ok, not anyone..! Natasha: Why? They're our parents! Marina: They'll get so worried,they'll cal a doctor and we will have to go to a wierd sciencey place and turn into lab rats our whole lives! Rachel: You're right... Let's just relax and go for a swim. :-) Natasha: Yeah lets go test out our new tails Marina: Yeah alright! Lets go have some fun! *music* THE END for now................ >:) 'MWUHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!' Category:The 4 Tails Category:Story Category:Mermaids Category:Webshow Category:Tails